Stuck In The Glade
by Perfect12340 WLATC
Summary: When the box comes up for the third time in one week, the gladers get worried. Especially when the third arrival is another girl. Luna, the new glader knows more than she's letting on and With a change of plans from W.C.K.E.D. The gladers find themselves in a situation they need to figure out before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1:Not Again!

Hello everyone. This is a new book/ series I'm writing. To be completely honest I'm am a the biggest fan of maze runner and Dylan O'Brien in general. So I'm excited for you to see my work. If you want more show you do by either favouritism or reviewing. So enough with the chit chat let's get on with chapter one.

...

Newt's P.O.V.

The sounds of the box were shaking, not again. This is 3 people in 1 week. One of which was a girl. The walls haven't opened for 2 days since the attack, from the grievers, we haven't been able to get back out in the maze.

"Is that the box, again?" Thomas asks me while we were taking our break, since he hasn't been able to get back out of glade into the maze he has been helping me with farming.

"Yeah I think so, I don't think we can take more greenies in, too much stupidity." I joked around as everyone crowded around the box. The clicking sound engaged as we opened the lid to the box.

Twice as much as supplies as we normally get, but another shocker caught everyone's eye. Another girl. Is this glade gonna full up with women now.

Thomas and I made our way into the box to help out the new greenie as she was surprisingly conscious. Me and Thomas stood shoulder to shoulder as the girl slid away from us looking around hastily. She shook in fear as we slowly approached her.

"Who are you? Where am I?" The blonde haired girl ask standing up to our height, but she was still smaller than us, same age I think.

"It's ok, Were not going to hurt you, it one of our rules here." I say to her trying to make her calm down but she was just shooken up, blood start dripping from her forehead as she collapsed sideways to the floor, I caught her head before she slammed it against the ground as I cradled her in my arms...

...

New Greenie P.O.V.

It's dark. My mind is blank but racing with thoughts. Where am I, who am I. What happening to me? Red lights appear around me as I try and stand up but fail. My head collides with floor. Sounds of metal grinding on metal grew louder and louder. I held my ears saying this was all a dream. I start to scream drowning out all the noise. Stoppped when it all went away and sounds of chatter enter my ears.

Light shined into my face as dozens of boys stood above me. 2 of them threw down a ladder and crept towards me. The blonde hair guy walked in front of a boy I recognize, but can't remember his name. I stood up without failure, grabbing scrap metal off of a crate.

"Who are you? Where am I? I ask in fear shivering. His eyes met mine as he starts to say something.

"It's ok, were not going to hurt you, it's actual one of our rules here." He says in his accent. The world starts spinning as he finishes his words as I drop to the floor, but my head does not throb from hitting the floor before I black out...

...

Sounds of chatter are around me, but I'm too weak to show signs of consciousness.

The words I hear are blurred but I make out some of them.

"Is she alright?" Someone asks. The same accent from before.

"Her vitals signs are good and she might just had blacked out from hitting her head on the floor but she should be ok." A mysterious boys says editing the room. A dent at the edge of the bed is caved in as someone sits down.

"Whats happening Newt?" A boy asks, I swear I know him! "I mean the walls are closed another girl has come, how are supposed to know to do?!" He whisper-yells. At that point I freak out from not being able to move and sit my self up grasping for breath. I start shaking as I just want to run.

"Hey, hey ,hey, hey. Slow down there." The blonde haired boy says quickly as he put one hand on my knee. I stare into his eyes and he does the same to mine. "Your safe here."

"As safe waking up not knowing anything surrounded by guys yeah sure." I say takin a giant breath after that. He smiles at me. The other boy walks out of the room after that.

"I'm Newt. I've been here for most 3 years I think I know what I'm talking about. Do remember anything, anything at all?" His smile goes away as I start to answer.

"Umm... I know my name." He looks surprised, an expression covers his face causing me to smile.

"What is it?" It's something like, " Luna." I swing my legs off the bed, my feet dangle. I'm so short. I reach to place my feet on the floor as I tilt my head down. Newt pulls my hair up from behind my neck.

"What are you doing?" I ask him. "Theres words on ur neck." He tells me, what do they say?! "What does it say?" He shakes his head as I turns around. "I dunno." He stands up walking out of the room. We signals me with holding his hand and I take it as our fingers lock...

Newt's P.O.V.

She swung her feet off the bed, her feet were so small, she didn't touch the floor. I spotted something black on the back of her neck. Property of W.C.K.E.D. Belongs to Newt. (Isaac Newton) I was shocked at the sight. She belonged to me? I don't even know her. Or did I? I did I know her before the Maze. I had to find out more. I stood up walking over to the door holding out my hand to her. If she did indeed belong to me I have to look after her. Our hands lock as we walk outside, I had to find Mihno...

Luna's P.O.V.

We walked around what they called the glade, and apparently we are gladers. I'm learning as we go along. Newt was pointing everything out to me. He was nice, he was always smiling at me.

2 people approached us, one boy the guy from before and a girl oh my god thank the Lord.

I stand up walking over to them as Newt trails behind me. "Oh thank god, another girl." The brunette says pulling me in for a hug, hey I was going to say that. "Come on I'll show you around." We walked away from the two boys leaving them there in their tracks.

"I'm Tersa, that's Thomas." She says my face lights up, Thats his name oh I feel stupid.

"What, you have like a surprised expression on." I turn to face her again as we sat down on a log bench.

"Nothing, I felt like I knew him. But I couldn't think of his name." We sat there in silence for a minute until I had to break it, I had to know.

"Hey can you do me a favor?" She nods and tilts her head slightly. "Newt said there was something on the back of my neck, can you read it." I turn away from her lifting up my hair. Out of the corner of my eye I see Newt and Thomas running at us.

"Wait! Teresa can I speak with you, just you." I place down my hair and they walk away into a building. I sat there all alone, I decide to explore. I walked over to the massive concrete wall. I touch the surface of it, it was rough and damp. Must've just rained. The same sound from the box emerged from the wall, metal on metal. Gears turned opening a tunnel into the concrete. Boys crowded around behind me as I take my hand off of the wall.

"How did you do that?" Someone behind me says, his voice was deep and his face had a sour look on it.

"I don't know, I just touched it." I say turning fully towards them stepping away from the wall.

"You see, the creators are just trying to screw with us. These girls are gonna end up killing us. We have rules for a reason." His eyes attach to mine. Newt steps forward standing in front of me, defending me.

"You think she knows something?" He says putting his up next to his face with is palms opened.

"I think these two know a lot more than there letting on." God I already hate this guy.

"Gally, come on." Thomas says. "I know your just trying to protect us, but do you really think she knows anything?"

"You all don't believe me, well when they turn on us and seek to kill us, don't come crying to me." Gally walks off into the forest. Newt grabbed my hand tightly as the doors began to shut.

"I think it's back to its normal schedule." Thomas says, stepping back. They all step back, besides me. Newt yanked my hand pulling me back towards him as the sun set above us.

...

I had to go talk to Teresa today, I need to know what is on my neck that Newt was talking about. He's been keeping close ever since Gally threatened me and Teresa. I woke early even before the walls open, I saw a few people getting ready to run. The runners.

I see Teresa waving him goodbye, as she turned around to see me. A smile appeared on her face as she walked towards me.

"Hey, how was your first day, in the glade?" She says sarcastically. I laugh as I stutter to continue from hidden laughter.

"Its wasn't the WORST, but getting threatened by Gally was kinda.." I was trying to find the right word for it. "Freaky?" Teresa says and I nod.

"Hey, we never got to continue what I ask you yesterday, do you think you could read it?" I ask again leaning closer. She bobbed her head yes, as just smile and lifted up my hair.

"What does it say?" I asked her but she had this look on her face like something was wrong, "what? What did it say?" She shook her head,

"Hey, can you see if it's on my neck as well," I nodded. Her lush brown hair was flowing perfectly down the side of her face. She turn around lifting up her hair the same as I did.

"It says property of W.C.K.E.D. Belongs to.. The rest is smudge." She sighs.

"What did my say?" I ask her anxious to know.

"It said almost the same exact thing but, when it said belongs to. It said you belonged to Newt." She says standing up walking away.

The doors opened as the runners jumped into the maze...


	2. Chapter 2:Who to Trust?

Luna's P.O.V.

It was still early in the morning, the walls of the glade kept out the sun since they're so tall. I was just sitting in the grass looking up at the clouds, it's so peaceful here. I lied backwards, my hair getting tangled up in the grass. I just want the whole world to be like this and not just this tiny area. This isn't home, this isn't normal.

I heard foot steps in the distance, I sat up to it was Newt. I sigh and lay back down on the ground.

"What, you aren't happy to see me?" He asks with sarcasm in his voice. I sigh has he sits down next to me.

"No, it's just peaceful out and I don't want that to end." I closed my eyes as the sun breaks up the concrete walls.

"Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble but we got a job to do." He says standing up. I sat up straight turn my head to him as he started to walk away.

"What job?" I shout over to him. Ugh, he never tells me anything, nothing important. I don't belong to Newt, I don't belong to anyone. I'm not an object.

I walked over to the maze, how hard could it to find the exit.

"Luna stop!" It was Teresa, she came running at me. She stumbled as she reached me.

"What I'm just taking a look around." I start walking forward a little bit more, but she punts a hand in front of me to stop me. "Its fine, I know my way around..."

"Wait what?" Crap it just slipped. "What do you mean?" I grab her arm and we walk deep into the maze. Not far but far enough from anyone to hear us. "Werent supposed to be in the maze, not now. Gally is gonna have our heads."

"I know, but I need to tell someone." She looks at me ready to listen. "I remember some, some about before the maze, I know why the girls are here and your not going to like it." I hesitate to continue but I need to at least tell her.

"They have change the plans of the Maze Trials." I say, shortly after we see Thomas and Mihno running for their lives. "Run! Run Teresa!" Thomas screams as my feet take off from under me. The four of us charge for the doors, we made it just as the concrete gears start to churn.

The boys stop working as they come over to meet us. Teresa didn't look me in the eye after I said that. Newt pushes through the crowd as him and Thomas start talking.

"Luna, what were you thinking?!" Minno says to me. "You could've been trapped out there." He snaps at me. "Yeah like the night you and Thomas were stuck."

"So could've you, again! I know the maze better than any of you. Stop treating me like I'm glass, I know more than you know. Yes I have been lying to you, yes I know the way out. Yes I know Wicked is good!" I scream at them. I had to get that off my chest. Ava was right, I would cave in. But will it be i like she said it will?

"Luna what are you talking about?" I flinch as Newt reaches out for my hand.

"I mean, I have been deceiving you. I know everything, I know you names. You age, I know everything. It was all apart of the plan, from wicked." I start sweating as I run past them into the forest, I had to get away. Away from Newt. I was depressed, I never felt like this before.

I remember when me and Newt would sneak out, get on top of the rooms and enjoy the night sky. He used to love me. I'm glad that wicked decided to keep us I don't think he'll even talk to me after what happened. I don't think anyone will talk to me, or believe me. Gally was right, I did know more than I was letting on.

...

Newt's P.O.V.

After what she said I couldn't believe it, she took off into the woods and after a minute I chased after her. The mud stuck to my boots as I tread through the thick forest. Luna was nowhere in sight.

"Luna!" I shouted her name, but she must be ignoring me. Even though she betrayed us, she hasn't done anything wrong. She just remembers information. I shouted her name a few more times before the sun had set on the glade. I made my way out of the woods following my foot prints back out of it.

I spot Luna walking in with the others, they were having a gathering, this isn't going to end well...

...

Luna's P.O.V.

They found me in the woods sitting there next to a tree, one of the boys grabbed my arm pulling me up. I resisted as the other guy kick one of my legs out from under me.

I hear Newt shout my name in the distance, but the gladers pulled me in the other direction.

They force me over to a building that bad been built into the ground. The small amount of sunlight that was left in the sky was piecing through the wooden boards above our heads. The boys dragged me over to a seat in front of the room forcing me to sit.

People started pouring into the house as I just sat there in silence. Last but not least Newt walks in staring at me with his daring eyes. He walks down the center aisle towards me but is quickly stopped by Gally.

"What do you think you doing?" Gally says putting a hand to his chest. Newt pushes him out of the way, God he was angry, what for?

"She did nothing wrong!" Newt defends, "she did everything wrong by lying and not telling us and acting like a lost puppy!" Gally screams at Newt the blood drains from my face, those words hurt. I stand up walking over to Newt.

"I can't trust you, but you need to tell us everything you know." I smile at him as he grips my shoulder.

"Ok, Newton." I smile at him before standing around him. "I didn't regain my full memories back until I met Thomas here yesterday, before that I was acting." I told all of them directing it as Gally.

"The only way were are going to survive and make it out of this place is to flow the leaders, Thomas and Mihno. They know the way." Thomas looks at me like I have 3 heads.

"Luna, how'd you know that? We haven't even told anyone about that yet." Mihno says looking up from his feet into a defensive stance.

"Like I said I know a lot. We all had friends some that will join us, girls of course. We all belong to someone." I place a hand on the back of my neck. As the sounds of winds and metal we all rush over to the box.

"What is this almost everyday now?!" Thomas says. "I thought you said it was every month?"

"I was like that, now I think it's everyday." The wind was getting worse as we rushed over to the box. It had already come up. Newt and Gally lift up the lid to have seen another girl. Thank god, we need girls to over power the smell of B.O.

Gally jumps in, "I think she's dead." There was only one other crate in theme box, it wasn't heavy Newt had said when Gally past it up.

""What's in it?" I say, Newt stumbles to open it.

"Come on, the bloodshot won't open." Newt say as I take it from him smashing it on the ground. The dark winding night was lit up by torches which weren't going to last long due to the wind. What was in it, we couldn't see, it was just too dark. We grabbed everything that was in it and rush into the closest building.

Me, Newt, Thomas, Mihno , and Teresa placed what we gathered on the table. It was a bunch of bags. The one I grabbed had a note inside of it. I proceeded to pull it out as well as the others did with there bags.

Dear Gladers,

We have sent another girl up upon you. We are giving you women, this is going to sound completely and utterly strange, but. Our world has lost hope, we are in need immunes, the only way to complete that is to create another maze Trials are going to over soon. We need you to escape within the next few days and this is not a choice, but a must before we send in the "greviers" as you call them. With love and respect my dearest friends, I treat you like you are my children.

-Dr. Ava Paige.

Wicked is good.

I hand the note over to Thomas who was next to me as I grab the next bag.

"Like that's not terrifying at all." I hiss sarcasm through my teeth. Thomas's face changed multiple times while he was reading the note.

"Okay yeah that's a little freaky.." He hands of the note to Mihno. I pick up a small bag and lift it upside down revealing smaller packets. I picks up on and poured it into my hand.

"Pills?" Newt looks at my hand, "more like drugs." I lift my shoulder with the expression 'what the check" and plopped them into my mouth. Mhhhhhh it tastes so good.

"Luna.. where did you put them?" Thomas asks suspiciously, I mumble "in my mouth."

"Luna, we don't know what those things are!" Newt warns me.

"What it's not like it's gonna, gonna.." the world spins around me as I grip the table. Faint sounds of my name pass through my head as I slipped into complete and utter darkness.

...

I wake up on my side it the same state I was before, eyes closed. I could hear and sense everything around me. Someone gripped my hand hard and I flinched.

"Hey Thomas," it was Newt, I recognized that accent anywhere.

"Still hasn't woken up yet." He doesn't answer, but can guess her shook his head.

"Any news on her, the girl who came in last night?" Newt asks Thomas.

"Well she definitely isn't dead, her name is Tatum. But she isn't cooperating, kinda like Teresa but less rocks." I gain more conscious, I open my eyes.

"What happens with Teresa and rocks." I say sitting up rubbing my eyes.

"Hey your ok." Newt says grabbing my hand.

"You know what did was stupid, I mean dangerously stupid. You could've just killed yourself." Thomas snaps.

"Sorry," I mumble before rubbing my face. "What time is it?" I blink a few times recovering from being asleep.

"You've been asleep for two days almost." Newt says gripping my hand.

"I don't know what is it about you but," Newt hesitates to continue.

"Its ok, I get it. Your confused. Well I'll give you a hint, we used to do a lot of this-" I moved to the end of the bed where he was and our lips pressed together. Not only did he stay there, he kissed back. I had my Newton back. I fell back onto the cost our lips still pressing together.

"I missed you, you know." I laugh a little and he smiles.

"I see that now," we proceed to making out of the make-shift bed as the candle withers away from the wind...

Newt's P.O.V.

My arms were wrapped around he side, she was facing away from me, breathing slowly. I picked up the blankets removing myself from the bed. She moans a little switching sides of the bed.

As soon as I walk outside the sun shines in my face blinding me. Gally and Thomas seem to be in an argument, what's new? I jogged over there with the other gladers standing next to Mihno.

"Well maybe you should start doing things a little bit differently around here." Snaps Thomas, directing it back at Gally who shrugs him off.

"We have rules for a reason, sure why don't we just break them all! Let Thomas lead us into the maze for are most curtain doom, why don't you let the new greenies take us in, one of them already seems to know the way!" Gally shouts pushing through the crowd.

Luna had just come out of the hut, Gally walk past her forcefully pushing her backwards on her back. Gally stormed off entering his workshop.

"Mihno pushed passed me, "I'll go talk some sense into him." He jogs off as I sprint to Luna who is recovering.

"What is his problem?!" She says regaining her strength to stand. I place my arm around her waist helping her upwards. Gally was going to do something to the others as well, the other girls. We can't let that happen. We have to leave soon.

 **Hey this is a super long chapter I spent a long time on it and I hope you enjoyed the longest chapter I have ever made. If you had a good time reading this chapter and my story(s) in general please favorite and review my stories, I love hearing from you!**

 **-Eleanor**


End file.
